Episode 4 - How 'Bout Them Traps?
How 'Bout Them Traps? is the 4th episode in the series. Plot synopsis Looks like our four heroes have gotten themselves in a bit of a winding pickle. Although this pickle is shaped like a labyrinth! Today, the four destroy a lot of bugs, feed a mighty beast, learn how to fly, and visit an employee lounge. The Growth Chamber Lab tells the dragonborns and Quintas he'll lead them down the least deadly path. Altaevo tells Quintas they're having a hard time trusting her, and makes her promise never to hurt any child ever again. It's a pact in spit. Lab starts explaining the first trap, but a wall shoots up, seperating the dragonborns and the others in the middle of Lab's sentence. LAB: "Be sure that the first thing you do is kill the cock-" Both of the dragonborns a cockroach, and Vinca can see a spider behind it. Altaevo obliterates both insects with magic missle. Suddenly, the two hear the voice of an announcer - kind of game-show-y - who explains his name is Zip and the trap is the Growth Chamber. ZIP: "Hello again, and welcome to the labyrinth! It's your boy again, Zip, and welcome to the Growth Chamber! In this chamber, you will be fighting off any creature in the room that is smaller than the size of your fist, and you will have to fight it! Detecting entities." Zip announces there are two "entities", and Vinca's fish and chicken grow a bit bigger than him. Altaevo hugs the chicken, which pecks them. Altaevo holds Vinca's hand as he stabs the chicken. The fish almost flops into the dragonborns. Altaevo fails to smack the fish. The chicken pecks Vinca, who slices it up with his shortsword. The fish fails to flop into the chicken. Altaevo enchants Control Flame on their yoyo, and Walks the Dog into the fish, killing it. The chicken stabs the dead fish with its beak. Vinca smacks the chicken with his torch. Altaevo kills the chicken with the yoyo. As the wall comes down, Altaevo and Vinca roast and feast on the corpses, horrifying Lab and Quintas. Thomas the Dragon The four turn the corner and run into a sleeping dragon, which Lab says isn't supposed to be down here. The party doesn't wake him up, but Zip's announcement does. Altaevo plays dead and Vinca T-poses, and the dragon charges up a fireball. Altaevo criticially fails to smacks his mouth shut with their yoyo, tripping Lab and pulling him closer. Vinca pets the dragon, stopping the fireball, and the dragon (named Thomas) explains that Zip put him there, instructing him to kill intruders. The dragonborns give him some chicken and fish, and he goes back to sleep as Altaevo sings to him. Outside the chamber, Lab explains that he didn't tell Zip - an man he hired to make the traps - to put the dragon there. The Pit Light Boy and Thorney give Sunny her doll and earn her trust, and Ryan does the worst thing ever. SUNNY: "Y'all'dv'e!" Sunny mentions that she saw the Soul Door, and the three head towards it. On the way, they enter a trap, with a 30-foot pit in front of the group, filled with colorful bugs, which Zip explains are poisonous. There's a ladder on the over side of the pit. Light Boy kills a few bugs with Sacred Flame, angering the rest. Thorney ties his rope to his ax and tries to throw it across the pit, and it loosely sticks in the ground. It fails to hold Light Boy, but she doesn't fall in. Light Boy enthusiastically agrees to be thrown across the pit by Thorney, and she manages to grab onto the ladder. Something detects her in midair, and the right wall opens up to reveal a goblin break room, with three goblin archers - including Kevin - in it. BEE: "What the fuck is this puzzle? What is this? It's such a weird setup! There's a pit with bugs in it, I'm dangling on the other side of the pit with like, a single arm, and then a wall opens up and there's three goblins watching Michael Buble's Grand Europe Adventure in the break room? I had to really piece together a movie title." Michael Buble's Grand Europe Adventure Sunny fires her triple-headed crossbow - named Triple Threat - and two bolts hit the goblins. One bolt has ice energy, another fire, and a final yellow bolt. One of the goblin just dies. Thorney grabs Sunny, jumps into the pit, and gets hit by a bug, but makes it to the ladder. Kevin hits Thorney, and now there's an arrow in his back. Thorney takes another (critical hit) arrow protecting Sunny (he looks hella cool though). Light Boy heals Thorney as she helps him up. Light Boy yells at Thorney to go get the DVD for her sister's birthday, although she's disappointed that its not blu-ray. Kevin hits Light Boy, and tells her its a bit personal. A thaumaturgy from Light Boy fails to convince the goblins to leave. Thorney manages to run in, grab the entire DVD player and case, misses a hit, and leaves, followed by the others. He withholds the DVD player from Light Boy, and notices that the player won't open. LIGHT BOY: "Time is a series of pathways and rivers that wind off into their own events, every option is its own timeline. I refuse to let this timeline be an option where I cant get this DVD out of this fantasy DVD player, I need Michael Buble's Grand Europe Adventure for my sister's 31st birthday, and I'm gonna get it!" THORNEY: "Sounds like someone needs a time out." Appearances * Vinca * Altævo * Quintas * Lab * Thorney * Light Boy * Sunny * Kevin * Zip Creative Spotlight * Whiteheart7 on tumblr Notes & trivia * | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:The Great Labyrinth